Segundos
by MariChanAJ
Summary: Muitas coisas acontecem. A mãe de Kid volta, Crona começa a se infiltrar no mundo da magia, e todos se retiram para um treinamento. Será que isso vai dar mesmo certo? KxC, entre os outros padrão.
1. Chapter 1

Kid ajeitou o terninho, sorrindo com sua incrível simetria.

- Interessante.

A moça apareceu, como uma lufada de névoa negra que formou seu corpo escultural de forma sobrenatural.

- Oka-san? Ainda me vigia?

- E você, querido... Ainda aprecia sua perfeição.

A névoa o envolveu por um momento, enquanto as mãos pouco consistentes de sua mãe ajeitaram um defeito imperceptível á olho nu no jeito em que estava arrumado o terno.

- Claro... É poético.

Ele disse, contido. Ele sempre fora meio robótico em frente á mãe... Que nunca fora também a melhor mãe do mundo, diga-se de passagem. Sua mãe era separada de seu pai, portanto nunca a via... Mas, as vezes, ela dá um oi.

- Hum... Sei... Claro.

- Porque veio, mãe?

Ele foi direto ao ponto. Ela o estava envolvendo de um jeito muito estranho. Rondando, e rondando, e toda aquela fumaça de onde deveriam estar seus pés, que subiam, o estavam deixando com vontade de tossir.

- Não enxote sua mãe. Estava por perto e decidi te ver. Porque, não posso?

- Não é isso... Só que, você nunca vem á toa.

- Também não disse isso. Seu pai me chamou também. Parece que eles precisam de uma Bruxa Branca por perto... Muitos problemas, é?

- Você sabe. Renascimento do Kishin e tudo isso.

- Pensei que já tivessem dado um jeito provisório nisso. Uma barreira, ou algo assim, não é?

- Só por segurança... Temos que nos previnir de ataques á escola. Imagino que seja isso, ao menos. Papai nunca conta nada por inteiro á mim.

- Hum... Imagine á mim, então. Apenas vim, porque, pensei que fosse algo realmente sério. Além do mais, aqui é mais seguro que lá fora. Não imagina o inferno que virou esse mundo.

- Eu imagino - Ele terminou de se arrumar impecávelmente - Agora tenho que ir, Mama.

- Boa escola, querido.

- Adeus Mama.

A porta do quarto fechou-se atrás de si. A mulher suspirou pesadamente. Será que nunca conseguiria falar com os homens da sua vida novamente?

O seu homenzinho havia crescido tanto... Havia virado um pequeno homem formado e maduro. Com certeza - Kid era seu maior orgulho.

Kid havia se juntado com Patty e Liz, e chegava á sala de aula. Um dos primeiros e pontuais. Acenou para Maka e Soul, se sentando e olhando para um ponto qualquer, pensando no verdadeiro motivo pra sua mãe visitá-lo...

Muito dificíl. Realmente.

Todos chegam logo, assim como Stein. Ele leva uma estranha garota ao meio da sala... Ele tinha a impressão de já tê-la visto... Mas ela estava com a cabeça abaixada...

AH! Sua magreza era perceptível, o seu jeito envergonhado mais que óbvio, e seus olhos grandes e assustados, ele reconheceria de longe.

Era a espada demoníaca, Crona.

- Alguns já devem conhecer o novo aluno, mas aqui está. Bem-Vindo, Crona.

Crona corou violentamente, olhando todas aquelas pessoas.

- Me confundiram denovo... Não sei como lidar com isso...!

O garoto soriru, achando engraçado. Pobre garota. Como não notavam as curvas dela?

Hehe.


	2. Chapter 2

Yayy! Reviews, adoro! *O*

Mikitsan: Oh, hablas español? *o* Yo hablo ( poco ) de esa lengua, pero creo que es posible te dar respuestas de review así =)! Puedes siempre hablar así em sus reviews, ok? Yo voy compreender =D Ah, sí! Crona tiene um corpo hasta que bonito, em uma cierta opinión... Como las personas no lo veen? .! Y la madre de Kid... Bueno, esto será mas claro em los próximos epi's, sí? Espero que le guste esse cap! Hasta!

Quer dizer, ele jurava que tinha rido baixo.

Será que tinha rido em voz alta?

Ah, aquilo não era nem um riso. Tava mais pra 'huhu'.

Isso é um riso?

Enfim, de qualquer jeito, a moça o olhou diretamente nos olhos, com um rosto curioso e face cansada, ao mesmo tempo. Foi profundo, e pareceu demorado, mas logo ela voltou a olhar para os outros, virando a cabeça devagar.

Kid ficou meio que congelado todo esse tempo. Seria tenso se ela tivesse percebido o seu momento levemente sádico.

Ele já a havia visto andando pela escola, e até já tinham se visto de perto, quando o grupo de Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, ele, Liz e Patty tinham se juntado um momento para uma conversa.

Mas, se falado, tipo, 'Oi, tudo bem?' não havia acontecido. Até porque, Maka e ela se monopolizavam, não largando-se uma da outra.

Kid havia percebido também a extrema falta de auto-estima. Parecia o polo negativo de Black Star. Extremamente não-satisfeita com sua existência, e também com um complexo de inferioridade mórbido.

Mas, bom, nada que não seja curado.

Não que fosse ele que curaria isso. Naquele momento, ele nem imaginava algo assim.

Naquele momento.

Mesmo assim, martelava em sua cabeça, como as pessoas a confundiam.

Ela tinha um semblante muito frágil, como só uma garota podia ter. Poderia se chamar até de quebradiço, já que a aparência magra dela trazia essa sensação. Por isso também, suas emoções eram facilmente mostradas, como se a todo momento tivesse emoções á flor da pele.

Sua magreza também marcava muito sua cintura, destacada por não ter emagrecido tanto quanto seus braços e barriga. Se alguém a confundisse, seria muito pouco perceptivo.

Bom, mas nem todos são detalhistas como Kid.

Vai saber.

- ... Se sente ao lado de Maka, a aula vai começar.

Essas foram as palavras de Sid, que após apresentá-la á classe, deu espaço para que Stein desse sua aula.

- Crona, que bom tê-la aqui. Sente-se ao lado de Maka, sim? Comecemos a aula.

Crona foi apressada, sentindo a pressão dos olhares em si.

'Aaah, ainda não sei como lidar com isso!'

Pensou frustrada, sentando-se ao lado de Maka, que lhe lançou um sorriso mais que contagiante. Logo na fileira acima, estava Kid, Liz e Patty.

- Yaay! Vamos ser amigas, nee~?

Patty chamou Crona, com um positivo exagerado na mão esquerda. Ela se assustou, se virando pra trás um pouco acuada.

- E-E-Eh, s-sim... Acho... Mas, não sei lidar com amizades!

Ela disse, a última parte um tanto como insatisfeita e resmungona.

- Ah... Mas nós podemos te ensinar, nee, Kid?

Dessa vez, Liz. Kid olhou de canto pra Liz e Patty, cruzando os braços e dando de ombros.

- Quem sabe. Provavelmente.

- Kyaa, não liga não, ele é chato assim mesmo...

- Isso é porque ainda não conheceu suas manias!

Kid falou, aéreo, e as gêmeas completaram-se, ainda sorridentes para a aluna nova. Ela recolheu os ombros, e suspirou, enquanto dava um pequeno sorriso tímido. Maka, ali do lado, sorria satisfeita, em vê-la se enturmando.

Maka olhou de leve para Kid, que apesar de estar com o corpo totalmente virado para outro lado, mantinha um olhar de canto sobre a garota nova magricela... O sorriso de Maka tornou-se mais feliz. Será que era o que estava pensando? Seria interessante, até porque, Crona não é nem aqui, nem em outro planeta, uma pessoa... Simétrica.

Ela voltou seu olhar pra frente. Daquele jeito, Stein iria começar a dizer que ia dissecá-los por falar na aula ( x ).

~Quebra de tempo~

- Fim da aula. Liberados.

O livro pesado em cima da mesa do senhor todo costurado foi fechado com um baque surdo bem audível. O professor parecia carregar tijolos em suas costas.

Crona olhou para Maka, confusa. O que faria agora? Voltaria para o quarto/cela/casulo?

Maka sorri maliciosamente. Crona levanta as sobrancelhas por isso.

- Eeei, querem jogar basquete hoje á tarde? Descontrair, sim?

Maka chamou todos os do seu grupo. Soul não precisava nem dizer que sim. Black Star acendeu a chama da competição dentro dele, e começou á descursar... Cansativo. Emfim, aceitou, junto á submissa Tsubaki.

- Não. Tenho coisas á resolver.

Kid negou fielmente. Patty virou-se, e lágrimas falsas cresceram em seus olhos ( FOFOS *O* ), com uma cara de pidona.

- Demo, Kid-kun...! Patty quer tanto!

- Oras, vá então.

- E Liz também quer! - Patty apontou para Liz, que não teve tempo de rejeitar

- Então vão as duas. Sem mim.

- Mas sem o Kid-kun? E se precisar da gente, e se... E se... E se... Ah, caramba, Kid-kun vai sim!

Kid revirou os olhos, dando de ombros. Leia-se: Desistência.

Ninguém pode com Patty quando ela se fixa em alguma coisa.

- E você, Crona? Vai, não é?

Maka perguntou, sorrindo. Kid olhou de canto, para ela, esperando a resposta e disfarçando.

- Bom.. Sim. Desde que a bola não venha para mim. _Pode acertar minha cabeça e eu não saberei lidar com um galo..._

Ela falou a última parte baixo. Estava se sentindo culpada de reclamar tanto. De repente, Ragnarök BROTOU das costas dela.

- Não, não! A desajeitada vai causar problemas. Nem pensar.

Black Star deu um cascudo na cabeça daquela forma negra.

- Hehe, volte pra dentro e fique quietinho, como um bom garoto!

Ele fez um sinal de 'xiu', afim de irritar o pequenino.

~Quebra de Tempo~

- Filho? Vai aonde?

A mulher/fumaça em forma de mulher perguntou, vendo o filho indo sair pela porta.

- Ainda está aqui? Ah, vou só me encontrar com uns amigos.

- Isso me ofende, Kid.

- O que? Meus amigos?

- Não. '_Ainda está aqui?_'. Não seja arrogante, eu suportei seu peso sobre minhas bexigas durante longos noves meses. Respeite-me.

- Desculpe. Não percebi.

Mumrurou, olhando para o chão, mesmo que seu queixo estivesse levantado para cima.

- Você é um garotinho atrevido... - A mulher murmurou, sentando-se em cima da mesa. o que, realmente, causou certo desconforto ao garoto. - Continue assim. Agora vá, vá se divertir com seus amigos.

Ela disse, e pegou uma maçã da fruteira ( simetricamente arrumada! Destruiu a simetria! ) mordendo um bom pedaço. Ele só saiu correndo. Coitada da pobre simetria!

Patty e Liz o esperavam já na quadra em que sempre jogavam. Ele viu Soul e Black se matando por uma bola onde todos já poderiam ter tocado, e suando só para colocá-la na cesta.

Ah, que nojo.

Maka e Tsubaki também jogavam, mas em um canto, só como defesa. Crona estava sentada em um banco parecido com um daqueles de praça, e Ragnarök ficava atormentando-a. Ele começou a caminhar naquela direção, enquanto Patty e Liz estava indo cada uma pra um time, jogar. Ele sentou-se, com as mãos nos bolsos, e cruzando as pernas.

De princípio, o silêncio predominou, e eles mal trocavam olhares reprimidos. Até que uma voz irritantemente tosca se fez aparecer.

- Hey, mocinha! Olhe aqui, olhe bem pro rosto dela. Ela não parece uma formiga fácil de pisar?

Ragnarök chamou Kid, provocando.

- Perdõe ele, sim? Ai! - A criaturinha apertou as bochechas de Crona fortemente - Ele não sabe o que di- Ai! Me sooltee... - Ela falava, manhosa. Aquela bendita criatura nunca a iria deixar? Kid estava achando a situação até um pouco engraçada ( momento sádico ), mas preferiu manter-se calmo. Não poderia ser insultado e apenas rir.

- Na verdade... O pequeno fácil de pisar não deveria ser você? _Mocinha._ Humpf, _mocinha_. Até parece. _Mocinha_. Olhe o seu tamanho, _mocinha_.

Resmungou, quieto. Ragnarök mostrou a língua nojenta dele, e voltou ao corpo de Crona, não sem antes dar-lhe um cascudo forte.

- Itai...

- Se dói, deveria revidar.

Ele disse, olhando o jogo, com cara de nada.

- Se eu revidar... Ele vai pegar minha comida... Ou bater em mim denovo... Então vou ficar mais magra, e não saberei como lidar com minhas costelas...

- Apenas revide. Não fique pensando. Só, revide.

Insistiu na idéia, gesticulando. Crona fez uma careta.

- Mas daí, vou ficar mais magra... E as pessoas vão achar ainda mais que eu sou um homem...

- As pessoas não acham que você é um homem ¬.¬

- ... Isso foi uma mentira cruel, Kid-san.

- Só 'Kid'.

O silêncio predominou entre os dois. Não fora mentiroso! Bom, ao menos, _ele_, não achou que ela era homem...

É, tem muita gente que pensa que ela é um homem X.X'

- Imagine, então, que eu sou uma excessão da regra.

Disse baixo, olhando para o chão. Crona corou significativamente, virado o rosto cansado em sua direção.

- Não imaginou que eu fosse homem?

- Já disse. Não.

Ele já estava a ponto de deixá-la ali e ir suar um pouco com aquela bola, já que estava em um nível muito desocnfortável de constrangimento. Apesar de conviver com garotas, ele não conviveu exatamente com garotas _tímidas_.

Descobriu que era dificíl lidar com elas.

- Hum... Que bom.

Graças á deus, nada que constrangesse-o mais. Mas, daí ela sorriu, olhando pro chão, com o rosto levemente rosado.

É, é melhor ir suar.

- Ok, estou entrando no jogo!


	3. Chapter 3

Mikitisan: Si, pero no es mucho... Pero tengo Google Tradutor! XD!

Si, si, si, em poco tiempo! Yo tambiém, me quedé reindo em esa parte después de escrita xD

Así que, la razón será esclarecida de poco em poco, pero voy hacer más claro este ponto em los proximos cap's!

Mi OpenOffice me corrige los errores, portanto, sorry, pero yo voy ter que escribir 'em' com la ''m', y otros errores del español xD

Bjss!

Crona fechou a porta atrás de si, com os olhos se fechando calmamente. Ela ficou em frente á essa porta, e suspirou, ainda a olhando.

Estava tudo tão bom...

Tudo de um jeito tão perfeito...

Até com amigos...

Era como se, em um piscar de olhos...

Tudo pudesse desabar.

**X**

Kid chegou á Death Room, se sentindo um pouco estranho. Normalmente, suas missões eram concluídas, _sozinho_. Sabe, sem mais ninguém, além dele e as suas armas. Isso costumava o deixar confortável, pois as gêmeas Thompson nunca o incomodavam, ficando quietas, sendo que sabiam que ele prefere isso e não se incomodavam em fazê-lo.

Mas, agora, mesmo que fossem eles...

Tinha mesmo que ser TANTAS pessoas?

Imagine:

Kid, Liz, Patty. Já são um trio um tanto quanto problemático.

Mais Maka, e Soul. Ok, eles não incomodam tanto, mas já é mais gente.

Ainda com Black Star e Tsubaki. Na verdade, só com Black Star, já é possível que ele tivesse algumas complicações e atritos.

Adicione Crona e seu pequeno bichinho de estimação, Ragnarök ( Ou será o contrário? ).

Estava ferrado.

FER-RA-DO

- Aaah, Kid-kun! Suas listras estão perfeitamente... listradas, hoje, também!

- Não comente sobre elas –.–

Foi sua recepção. O resto não estava ali ainda, apenas ele o pai, Liz e Patty. Shinigami-sama suspirou, após a tentativa mal-sucedida. Parece que a aproximação com seu filho = fracasso.

Que espécie de pai era?

O tipo que vai se juntar á Spirit-kun para descutirem sobre como se dão bem com seus filhos ¬.¬

- Que tipo de missão é essa, que nescessita que uma _alcatéia_ vá resolver?

- Esperemos que os outros cheguem antes de mais explicações.

Kid estava adiantado propositalmente.

- Por quê chamou mamãe?

- ... Como?

- Você ouviu. Mamãe não pode nem vai ser aceita, por quaisquer que seja.

O Shinigami suspirou profundamente, e sua voz ficou um pouco séria. Ele colocou as mãos grandes atrás do corpo.

- Sua magia é nescessária. Apenas quem tem de aceitá-la sou eu, ao resto só lhes sobra reclamar. Sua mãe é talentosa, Kid, só que, pode facilmente ser influenciada. Precisamos tê-la por perto, do nosso lado.

Kid cerrou punhos, assim como os olhos, fortemente, durante um momento. Ainda com o rosto franzido, ralhou:

- Acha que minha _mãe_ iria ir para o lado_ deles_?

Shinigami tentou falar com a maior calma e sutileza do mundo, as próximas palavras.

- Não, Kid-kun. Acho que sua mãe, é sua _mãe_, e como uma _mãe_, faria qualquer coisa, se sentir que a existência do seu _filho_, esteja ameaçada. Te ameaçar é a coisa mais fácil que eles podem fazer, sabendo que uma bruxa tão forte como Nocturna-san está por perto.

Kid fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Não me subestime. E ela não seria burra, com certeza arranjaria algum jeito de-

- Não estou te subestimando. Estou apenas dizendo que sua mãe é movida por sentimentos, e que ela te estima mais do que você pode imaginar. Nocturna-san, além de tudo, também se sentiria mais satisfeita ao seu lado em um momento desse. Não imagine que eu tirei essa idéia do nada. Mantenho contato com ela, e parece que ela se sente realmente desconfortável no mundo de loucura que está lá fora, sem contato com você. Eu não a tirei á força de lá!

Kid revirou os olhos.

- Desculpe interromper...?

Crona segurava fortemente um dos braços ao lado do corpo, em frente á entrada exótica da Death Room. Tinha o rosto levemente virado para o chão, as costas um pouco curvadas, mas o olhar apontava para cima, e vagava indeciso entre o Shinigami pai, e o Shinigami filho. Seu rosto, parecia apenas cansado, e não demonstrava nenhuma sensação secundária. Ela suspirou como tivesse um grande peso nas costas.

- Cheguei cedo? Desculpe. Não saberia como me comportar se me atrasasse.

Shinigami voltou a falar alegremente, e trazer as mãos pra frente, definitivamente considerando o assunto encerrado.

- Aaah, chibi Crona, venha aqui, venha aqui, sim?

'_Chibi? Será que eu pareço pequena? Mas as pessoas sempre me dizem que eu sou alta demais..._'

Crona ficou pensando, enquanto andava em direção ao homem com formato estranho. Se sentia um pouco intimidada, mas esse sentimento ia embora quando ele começava a falar. Era engraçado, como algum parente fazendo uma graça com você. Divertido até.

- Shinigami-sama, Kid-san...

Disse, balançando a cabeça ainda agarrada á seu braço, como um cumprimento.

- Hehe, Crona-chan! Então, gostaria de sair em sua primeira missão com seus amigos?

Ele disse totalmente com uma voz... ALEGRE '-'

- Shinigami-sama, onegai... _Não fale comigo como se eu tivesse sete anos_... Demo, se eu for de utilidade... Acho que sim...

O Shinigami ficou naquele momento em que as pessoas ficam paralisadas e as reticências aparecem na tela. Assim, ele se recompôs rapidamente, antes que ele visse o próprio filho rir da sua cara. Se acontecesse, ele definitivamente se juntaria á Spirit-kun.

- Hehe, hehe, hehe! Demo, cada um de vocês tem um objetivo certo, que quase não é o mesmo para todos. Você, especialmente, Crona-chan... Você aceita o seu sangue de bruxa?

Crona levantou a cabeça na hora, com os olhos um tanto quanto surpresos. Kid fez uma cara de confuso.

- Nani...?

Kid murmurou. Shinigami se deu ao trabalho de explicar.

- Nossa chibi Crona-chan é filha de uma bruxa, nee, Crona-chan? E uma bruxa com muito poder.. Que traz muitos problemas...

Crona apertou fortemente o próprio braço.

- Crona... - Crona começou, hesitante - Crona... Não aceita... Medusa-sama... Demo.. Se nescessário... Não nega o sangue bruxo.

Kid estreitou os olhos, entendendo. Então Crona era descendente direta da Bruxa Medusa? Realmente, ela tinha poder. Se Crona era filha dela, talvez...

- Pois parece que você e Kid tem algo em comum, nee~?

O Shinigami falou, casualmente, e Crona pendeu a cabeça confusa. Kid se sentiu encomodado. Não podia sair contando a sua vida pra todo mundo, poxa! Não que Crona não fosse uma amiga, mas ela ainda não era íntima.

Opa, porque 'Ainda'?

- _Pai_.

- Sabe, já ouviu falar da Bruxa Nocturna, chibi Crona-chan?

Os olhos de Crona pareceram aumentar de tamanho, em uma mistura de surpresa, e, muito mais, curiosidade. Ela olhou um momento para Kid, em um ponto atrás de Shinigami. Não sabia porque, mas as gêmeas estavam como armas, uma em cada lado da cintura dele.

Kid também se sentia desconfortável com isso. Patty e Liz não estavam se sentindo bem, e se transformaram em armas, com o argumento de que se sentiam melhor... Mas, bom, Kid percebeu que era uma deslavada mentira. Estava confuso.

- Hai. Ela foi rival de Medusa-sama durante algum tempo... _Não sabia lidar com quando a Medusa-sama ficava nervosa depois de uma luta frustrada com ela_.

- Hehe, pois é! É a mãe de Kid-kun! Sabe, tenho muitos interesses em um possível contato entre vocês duas, e... Bom...

- _Nocturna-sama? Ohh... Sugoi_.

Murmurou quietinha, e apesar de seu rosto estar virado para o Shinigami, seus olhos caiam para o lado e para o chão, se lembrando daquela mulher. Ela dava medo, mas emanava poder e autoridade.

- Imaginamos que seu sangue pode ter algum uso na luta contra o Kishin.

Crona levantou o olhar e uma sobrancelha.

- Demo... Não sei ser bruxa... Não sei usar magia... Medusa-sama não me ensinou...

- Bom, eu pensei que vocês poderiam ir á algumas termas em uma região afastada, para treinos. E você, Crona... Quero que se torne aprendiz de Nocturna. E isso é uma missão séria, fundamental na derrota do Kishin. Seria realmente muito ruim se negaasse...

Ele disse, naquela voz estranha e um tanto fanha. Ir á termas? Tudo bem. Ajudar na derrota do Kishin? Claro. Aprender magia? Ótimo, vamos nessa. Ter contato direto diariamente com a MÃE de Kid, o garoto que admitiu indiretamente pra ela que a achou feminina? PUTZ GRILA.

- D-D-Demo!

- Aceita ou não?

Ele foi direto, com uma voz mais séria, que foi como uma panela de pressão. Imediatamente, Crona se encolheu e fez um 'ok' com a mão.

- Oook!

Disse, claramente assustada com a repentina seriedade ameaçadora.

- Que bom! uff, tira um peso de meus ombros. Essa mulher esteve me botando pressão durante tempos!

Ele disse, novamente com a voz estúpida - cof cof - e relaxou os ombros.

Tudo aquilo meio que contrariava o que havia dito á Kid.

Crona também se relaxou, já que estava toda contraída devido ao momento tenso.

Kid se sentiu traído. Afinal, esse ra o motivo? Ela queria fazer uma aprendiz?

Que tenso.

E que negócio é esse de termas?

'Não vou pra terma nenhuma!'

Pensou, frustrado.

~Quebra de tempo~

Todos estavam reunidos. Enfim, Shinigami falaria o que cada um faria naquelas termas.

- Pois bem. Black Star e Tsubaki, quero que aperfeiçõem as técnicas da espada demoníaca. Maka Albarn e Soul Eater, se ocupem de aperfeiçoar as novas técnicas. Crona sabe o que fazer. Kid-kun... Bom, supervisione e treine.

Uma gota se formou na cabeça do Shinigami Filho. Estava na cara que o Shinigami Pai apenas o queria longe para poder tramar algumas coisas sem ter curiosos por perto.

Oh, shity.

Todos se retiraram, mas Crona ficou, já que o Shinigami o pediu. Kid não precisa de que o falem para ficar ou sair, ele faz o que quiser, então apenas ficou ( Ui, isso aí, Kid rulez *o* )

- Bom, a partir de amanhã, diariamente, na termas, você terá treinamento com Nocturna. Se prepare, se quiser. Até!

Ele disse, com a voz estúpida alegre.

Não sabia porque, isso sempre despertava uma coisa irritante em Kid.


End file.
